Numerous circuit applications have components which are isolated from other components to improve functionality of the circuits. In one example, some circuit applications use passive components such as capacitors, inductors and transformers for signal communication or power transfer. When such passive components are disposed in a semiconductor device with other components, coupling to the substrate of the semiconductor device undesirably degrades performance of the passive components. Alternatively, disposing the passive components in separate chips undesirably increases costs of the circuit applications. In another example, some circuits have active components which must be electrically isolated from other active components. Forming deep isolation structures such as deep wells, buried layers and sinkers, or disposing the active components in separate chips, undesirably increases costs of the circuit applications.